User Guide
INTRODUCTION = Film Punks is a club for independent filmmakers. Members can collaborate on short films using produce short films using Collaborative Filmmaking Protocols. The aim of this club is to help the disadvantaged Independent Filmmakers achieve success by facilitating collaboration other disadvantaged Independent Filmmakers. GOALS · Produce quality short films · Advance Film Punks RULES · No Directing by an individual. Teamwork only. = MEMBERSHIP = REGISTRATION Registration begins by visiting our website at '''filmpunks.org''' and clicking “Register”. During registration we will gather information about you as a filmmaker to determine your eligibility and to help you get involved immediately. · Independent Filmmaker (Aspiring) · Local to Tampa-St.Pete · Willing to Write, Shoot, Edit, & Promote for Film Punks · Short Film projects only · Get a dslr camera! PROFILE INFORMATION The information we gather to show on your profile is very important because it gives us ways to start our interactions with you. The best way to begin collaboration is to find things you have in common and work from there. (Example: two filmmakers realize they both have an interest in crime genre and decide to work within that genre together). · Name · Alias · Occupation · Location · Favorite Genres · Favorites Themes · Beginner Skills · Intermediate Skills · Advanced Skills · Hobbies · Equipment RANKING Member Ranking is a way of recognizing members for their time spent working on Film Punks projects. · NEWBIE (0 Films) · ROOKIE (1 Film) · VETERAN (4 Films) · ACE (10 Films) · MASTER (20 Films) CREDITS To advance in rank you must obtain credits from Film Punks Projects. Projects you’ve done outside of Film Punks can’t be included. All credits you receive from a Film Project are considered 1 credit. = CONTENT = WEBSITE · Short Films by Film Punks · Film Punks Magazine · Articles · Project Updates · Member Blogs FACEBOOK · New projects · New Casting Notices · New Project updates · Funny Captions for Pictures TWITTER · Announcements · Repeats the Facebook Posts YOUTUBE · Short Films · Vlogs · The Making Of…various shorts = PROJECTS = Members of Film Punks can join or initiate projects for the club. TYPES OF PROJECTS · Short Films · Promotions PROJECT RATINGS Projects receive a difficulty rating based on an index · EASY · MEDIUM · DIFFICULT · EXPERT · Script · Actors · Locations · Shoots = FILMMAKERS = = DEVELOPMENT = This is the process of conceiving new material to work from, the finished product will be a screenplay. = PRE PRODUCTION = Preproduction begins with the acceptance of a screenplay at least two or three cinematographers. CREW ACTORS Actors are our partners in filmmaking and should be considered their own special group. At all times all Actors, whether principal or background actors, should be treated with curtsey and with respect. · Actors who perform well should receive a certificate of excellence and thanks. CASTING NOTICE · '''BE SURE TO INCLUDE A LINK TO THE SCRIP IN ALL CASTING NOTICES!!''' · Write up the casting notice and mention that it’s a Film Punks project · Include a list of all available roles, · IF there is a shortage of crew you can also list the crew roles you are looking to fill. '''(YOU WILL BE RESPONSIBLE FOR MAKING SURE ALL NON-FILM PUNKS CREW CONFORMS TO OUR FILMMAKING PROCEDURES.)''' CASTING · Ask about availability BOOKING · Book the top of the cast first. CANCELATIONS Avoid cancelations unless absolutely necessary. · If your shooting team is forced to cancel a shoot: o Call the actors first o Tell them the shoot is cancelled, tell them why, apologize for the cancel, ask to reschedule. PLANNING · Production Area (The major area which contains all the immediate shooting locations) · Shooting Location (The location to be filmed) · Backup Shooting Location (If primary shooting location is lost) · Fallback Location (If something goes wrong) · Rally Point (If someone gets lost) · Prep your kit, based on the needs of the shoot. In most cases, it’s best to take only what you need(Light-kit). ROLES · '''CINEMATOGRAPHER'''; Records the movie using their camera or taking turns on a shared camera · '''AUDIO'''; Records and monitors the sounds including dialogue, room tone, and other sounds which may be present and needed on location. () · '''HUB'''; carries a laptop for footage dumps if the Cinematographers’ cameras get full. The laptop also may be used for quick viewing of shots after the shoot. · '''SET PHOTOGRAPHER'''; documents the production using photography. The photos can be used in articles, and for promotional use of the film and Film Punks club. · '''TRANSPORT''' · '''SECURITY''' SHOOTING PACKET The Call Sheet Should contains basic info needed by both ACTORS and CREW for the shoot. · '''Shoot Details''' · '''Shot List''' · '''Shooting Script''' SHOOT DETAILS The Shoot Details is a short list of the important · DATE/TIME · LOCATION/ WEATHER · ACTORS · CREW SHOT LIST Shot list should be divided as 3evenly as possible in a way that is efficient. It’s encouraged to share the cinematography as much as possible. Camera owners can refuse to let others use their cameras. SHOOTING SCRIPT Include a PDF of the section of the script that are to being filmed. = PRODUCTION = Production begins on the day of the first shoot. All the crew are referred to as “Shooters” or “The Shooting Team”. SHOOTS The shooters should arrive first and establish a staging area if needed. 1. Establish staging area 2. Check shooting area. 3. Meet up w/ all Shooters 4. Bring Actors to Staging areas 5. Review Shot List and Script 6. Prep equipment SHOOTING · Shooting team must work together to keep the loop of communication. · Cinematographers can say “Do-Over” for another take, or “OK” to move on. · Actors should focus on giving the best performances · Actors should be given the change to deliver lines to their satisfaction · If things don’t go well, the Shooting team should call a quick impromptu meeting to correct the problem. = POST PRODUCTION = EDITING ROUGH CUT COLOR CORRECTION COLOR GRADING AUDIO MIX FX SCORE/ MUSIC SOUNDTRACK FINAL CUT PROMOTION DISTRIBUTION = ☁''''''''''''''''''''''''